Burning
by Isabella Who
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, this we all know, but what happens when she decides to visit her uncle Sam? RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. The end is the beginning

***Author's note* look this is my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly, and i can't promise updates any time soon (school, homework, chores and my own story) but I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i don't own Twilight or Burn Notice, or any of the characters :( **

"You... don't... want me?" I asked, i felt stupid, i should have known this before, how could he have ever loved me? Someone like him deserved much, much better than me, a poor, ugly and weak human.

"No."

I didn't look at his face, i didn't want to see the hatred, the disgust on his face, that i had heard in his voice, he had every right to be disgusted. I was disgusting. I finally figured it out, he had never loved me, not ever, i was just a distraction, something to pass time in his long immortal life. Why hadn't i seen it before? I knew why, i was an idiot. Just like that the world came tumbling down, and down, and down... i was getting suck in a dark hole, where i knew i would burn alive, until i die. Maybe i should cut my time short, as short as possible.

"Well... that changes things" i tried to hide my pain, he didn't need to see it, i being stubborn about it really, i wanted to face my pain alone, where nobody had to suffer with me.

"Why?" the word had escaped before i could hold it back, i already knew the answer.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

So i had been right, i knew this, but apparently my brain wanted to be stupid and hope some more, more pain. i wanted to ask again but it would be a futile effort. Some how i knew that Alice and the rest of the family were already gone, without saying goodbye to me. Not even Esme. I could picture them all now, laughing, they would have probably forgotten about me by now.

"Goodbye, Bella"

"Wait!" i took a step forward and reached out an arm to catch him, but he was already gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. The word repeated it self in my head. i just wanted it to stop. Gone. Gone. Gone.

My keens gave out and i was left there on the ground, i cried. And cried, cried some more. I don't know how long, but eventually i realized lying on the ground and crying wasn't getting me any where.

So i picked myself up and started walking in the direction he left. The tears still came, but at least i was doing something else. Suddenly it was dark and i couldn't see anymore, it was nighttime i realized, when had it gotten so dark out? I didn't have an answer. But i kept going, i had only gone a couple of steps, when i stripped.

I didn't bother getting back up, he could be in Australia by now for i knew. i wanted to die, but i knew i couldn't do that to Charlie or Renee, for that matter.

"Please!" i cried out to the sky, hoping for a miracle and that death would come down and take me, but apparently someone wanted to see me suffer a bit more.

I curled up into a ball, a futile attempt to hold me self together, and drifted off into sleep.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Charlie... that was Charlie's voice, somehow i registered that this was important, that Charlie was important, so i listened a bit more.

"I don't know, when her mind is ready." Another man said, a professional voice, doctor's voice. Stab. Twist. I didn't want another doctor, i wanted Carlisle. Stab. Twist. Stab. Stab.

But they were wrong, my mind was never going to be ready. So might as well wake up now i said to myself. My body was stiff, like i had been asleep for a very long time, and my eyelids were heavy. Eventually i got them open though, i was lying on the coach, in Charlie's living room. The two men had their backs to me.

"Charlie..." My voice was hoarse.

He came and knelt down beside the coach, a worried and relieved look on his face.

"Hey there, Bells." a wary smile spread across his face.

"hey..." i cleared my throat, my voice was still hoarse."

The doctor, went ti the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to me, i drank it a bit numbly.

"What happened?" i asked once i was finished.

"Well, you were missing for six hours, since i got home. Sam found you..."

"Sam?"

"Sam Uley."

"He's form La Push." he said when i didn't respond.

"Oh."

"Anyways, he found you in the forest asleep, he brought you home and you slept for another 26 hours. I was worried, Bells, don't you ever do something like that again, do you understand?"

"okay, i promise."

He hugged me close for a moment and let me go.

"I should go call Renee..."

"You told Mom!"

I said horrified. He smiled sheepishly in return. I sighed.

"Go." i waved him off.

Somehow, being alone, made it worse, the memories came back to me, i couldn't help but think about Alice, and the rest of them. Pain, pain endless pain. Why wouldn't it stop?

Forcing my self, to get away from it, i lock myself in memories, happy memories, where Edward and i were together, the meadow, first kiss, Him saving me from James, prom, even just random memories where he was smiling.

I didn't know how much time pasted but didn't care, eventually my trick wasn't working anymore and i knew i had to wake up sooner or later.

Mom and dad were fighting... wait when did Mom get here?

"Mom?" i called

I heard footsteps coming, someone was rushing towards me.

"Oh, Bells! Your awake!" she cried

"wha... Wait, how long have i been asleep?"

"A week." she said worriedly.

My face was blank, I had no emotions, this was bad i thought. I should at lease pretend to be normal, for them, i wasn't going to kill myself for them. Only they mattered now, and that Ed... _he _and the rest of his family were alive and happy.

So i worked for a shocked expression. Apparently it worked.

"Honey, i came over to bring tom Jacksonville. To get Forks and him off your mind. But you Dad thought we should check in with a doctor first."

I was grateful that she didn't speak his name, but it stil stung. I didn't want to go with her, because my pain would cause her pain and i knew that.

"No." i said

"Bella... i have to agree with you mother, i think that getting out of town would be a good idea. It might help you get better." Charlie said, and it surprised me, and Mom.

"No, that's not what i meant. I think it would a great idea, but i don't want to go with Mom." They both looked at me with confused expressions.

"I want to go visit uncle Sam."

"Bella!" Charlie cried " I don't think you should. Your Uncle... he has a certain, reputation."

"What kind of reputation?" i asked

"aah..." he hesitated

"What kind of reputation?" I asked again more firmly.

"Criminal, reputation."

"I thought you said he was a navy seal, and i didn't know he went to jail."

"He was a navy... and... he's never actually been arrested."

"Then why does he have a reputation?"

"They have... suspicions."

"Suspicions?" i said skeptically, Charlie looked at me hopelessly.

"Then I'll help him out of it." i said with a final tone.

And so two days later i was on the plane, watching the sun rise on the Miami beaches.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! no flames, please it's my first fanfiction. Tell me if i should bother updating :)**


	2. Are you Sam Axe?

**Hello again! Hope you guys liked chapter 1, so here's the next one! this chapter is for my reveiwers/reviewer **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight and/or Burn Notice i wouldn't have put "disclaimer" so... :(**

* * *

Fiona's POV

Someone decided to be an idiot and piss off Michael, and so now we where in a meeting with Roger Winston, he was being framed. I was quietly drinking my beer, scouting the area. This was Sam's favorite restaurant in this part of town, he would never forgive us if we were kicked out for fighting. I sort of liked it too, but i would never admit that. So instead i made a few critics about the place.

"So, let's go over this again." Michael said "you went into the bank, then alarms go off and then the police swarm in, so you run. the cops come after you but you manage to get away. Then you get a phone call, saying that someone kidnapped you wife..."

"Yeah, her name is Judy" The idiot, Roger interrupted.

"Your wife Judy, and the people on the phone say that they'll kill her if you don't take the blame and go to jail."

"Yes."

"Okay, i think we can make this work, pretty straight forward. We trick the kidnapper into letting Roger here" Sam said shacking Roger's shoulder carelessly "talk to his lady-friend, we track down the call and barge in."

"As much as good that seams to me, Michael wouldn't approve of "barging in" so we can break in, same difference." I cut in.

"Exactly, it's quieter more efficient and we'll have a better chance of getting Judy out alive." Michael finished.

"So, you're really going to do this? You're really going to help me?" Roger asked.

"Really, really."

I looked around again, there was an albino girl with long brown hair with absolutely no sense of style, looking around from across the street. I didn't like it, so i continued to watch her, suspiciously. I cursed myself silently, why hadn't i been paying more attention? She looked toward us and took out a picture out of her handbag, and compared one of us to it.

"Micheal, albino, four o'clock. She's been watching us for sometime now." i warned him urgently.

"I don't know, she looks kinda weak."

"Looks can be deceiving, and it doesn't take much strength to pull a trigger."

The brunette started towards us.

"To late now."

The girl reached us and turned nervously to Sam to asked him...

"Are you Sam Axe?"

Bella's POV

The plane landed, and everyone got out to enter the airport. there was a baby crying, a woman that didn't speak English was talking to her husband, she talked really fast, Or maybe i was just really slow now, didn't matter. Nothing matter anymore, i fought the tears, no one had to see me cry here.

The airport was crowded so i could easily blend in. Disappearing was all what i really wanted now, but i knew that i wouldn't be able to blend in much longer. I got my luggage and two hours later, I was outside trying to catch a taxi. The sun was mocking me, it shined when i wanted it to rain, because inside of me it was already raining, hard, treating to tear me apart at any moment, and i had to act as if everything was normal.

I had the address in my pocket, i had spoken to Veronika on the phone, she was Sam's girlfriend, she seamed like a nice girl i thought, further prof that my uncle wasn't a criminal.

"Taxi! Taxi!"

After seven minutes of mindless yelling a taxi finally stopped in front of me.

"Need a taxi?" the diver asked, he looked about 26 years old, sandy blond hair, taned and green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks" i replied

"Anything for you beautiful."

Ugh. He was like what eight years older then me, and he was still hitting on me. Some people are idiots, i thought. Before i remembered a certain guy that i had been dating that was 108 years older than me. I winced, luckily the driver hadn't noticed he was looking at my chest... okay maybe i would have preferred him seeing me wince.

"Do you want me to get your bag?"

"No, that's okay I've got it."

He ignored me and took my bag anyways. There was nothing left for me to do so i got in the car before he could open the door for me. Ed... He used to do that take by bags for me, open doors before i could get them myself. That stung, a lot, like a fire had just lit itself inside my heart.

I heard the young driver come around so i quickly controlled myself, it wasn't easy, but i had a lot of practise these past few days.

I gave him the address and lock myself in my thoughts and avoided the small talk he was trying to give me. Eventually he gave up on it.

I concentrated on the less painful things like, what was Sam going to think of me? Was i going back to school? What would introductions be like? What would he be like? Was he really a criminal? Should i care? Would we spent time together? What about Veronika? What was she really like?

"Excuse me!" the diver said loudly.

My head snapped up.

"I said we're here." he said irritated

"Oh, sorry, i wasn't listening." i apologized and awkwardly got out and stumbled into the blinding sun, after Forks, wince, Miami seamed really bright. The trunk was already open so i could get my one bag luggage and leave, i had already paid him.

"Hey! I know we didn't really get to know each other so i was thinking coffee, or just hangout? I've got my number right here." he said trying to get my attention. Man! Does he ever give up? Maybe h just can't stand being dumped.

"No thanks, i only go out with people that aren't either half or completely insane!" i yelled back and started to made a run for it. But apparently the fates weren't with me, because i heard :

"All right then, beautiful!" and thankfully drove away.

Now i had to face the apartment building, i had been avoiding to look at it, but now i had no excuse. It was very luxurious, only people with lots of money could stay here. **(A/N : Well I`m not completely sure about that, but Veronika bought Sam a Catalac so... just go with it) **

I had the push the call button and talk to Veronika for them to let me in.

''Miss Veronika is upstairs on the third floor, room 312, would you like me to escort you, miss?'' One of the employs asked me.

''Umm, no thanks i can mange on my own. Really, i can'' i replied, when he went to get my bag, hurriedly got it myself and ran to the elevator, without tripping, i know, amazing right?

The first thing that came to my mind when the elevator doors closed was, now what do i do? I'm going to live here! How am i going to deal with all this fancy stuff?

_Bing!_ The doors opened and walked out, tripping on the carpet, damn, guess my luck wasn't holding out after all. 300, 302, 304, 306, 308, 310... and then 312. I took a deep breath, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe i should have gone with mom... no, your an adult, you can do this!_I said to myself. I took another breath and raised my fist to knock when... the door opened and a blond lady that wore to much make-up was standing in front of me.

"So, you must be Bella! "

"And you must be Veronika, Sam's girlfriend"

"Yes, i am." she said proudly

"Sammy, has told me so much about you, when i told him that you coming over! Well don't just stand there silly, come on in!" she told me. Sammy?

I hurrily got in nearly tripping for the second time in less then a minute.

"We only had one extra room, i hope you don't mind green."

"No, green's fine." Anything but gold, like Ed... his eyes. I followed her to the spare room, there was baby blue silk sheets already on the bed, and desk in the corner, a window, a huge closet and a dresser in front of the bed, the room was big enough, bigger than the one i had in Forks.

"You know you really don't have to do this, i could just move in with Renee."

"Nonsense! It will be wonderful having you here! Maybe, Sammy would like having you around so much that we could have our own children, and then he would have to propose to me! IIIKK!!!Ha! Ha! Ha! I can hardly wait!" She remind me a little of Jess... and again with the "Sammy".

"Okay, thanks." i added a timid smile, i bit forced, she she didn't notice that, she was eying my bag.

"Is that all you brought with you?" she said skeptically.

"Um, yeah why?"

"That's not nearly enough clothing!" she said dramaticly. "We're going to have to go shopping!" another shopaholic! Alice was one... that made me flinch. She didn't notice, she was staring off in mid-air dreamily.

"So, where Sam?" I said disrupting the silence.

"Oh, Sammy? I don't know, he doesn't really tell me where he goes, but i can made you a list of his favorite restaurants."

"Okay."

She hurried off to the kitchen, to find a notebook so she could write down a list. I followed after her there. She thought carefully before handing it to me.

"I _think_ that's it. But if you can't find him, come back here, okay? I don't want you getting hurt. Oh! And tell him I'm ordering Chinese tonight if you do find him!"

"Okay, i will." I said heading over to the door.

"Oh, wait! Here, you should have this to." She handed me a picture of her and man, he looked joyful, careless and a little drunk.

"That's me and Sammy last week."

"Thanks" I went over to the door again.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I said over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

In the elevator, i examined the picture, Sam looked a bit old to be dating Veronika, she was nice and everything, but really? I wasn't going to say anything tough, who was i to judge anyways? So i just shook me head, and headed off to find him.

After one hour hour of searching; Veronika's list wasn't very helpful, it only had the name of the restaurant, not the address, i finally figured out that they were all by the sea, so i kept to that part of town. By the last name on the list i hadn't found him yet, i was about to head back to the apartmentbuilding when i saw across the street, a group of four people, one one them looked a lot like Sam.

So i took out the picture Veronika gave me, and compared, i was pretty sure it was him, so i decided to go and ask.

There was three men and a woman at the table, Sam was one of them, he looked a little tense, but he was determined to keep it cool he was taking a swing at his drink, and didn't think it was juice. The second guy had shaggy brown hair and looked paranoid. The last man had brown hair also, he was more cool, but ready for a fight, like one was about to start, he wore formal cloths, unlike the rest, them were wearing typical Miami cloths, sun shirts with flowers on it. The woman was glaring at me, like she wanted to kill me, it sent shivers down my spin. But i kept going.

I finally reached them and turned to the guy that looked like Sam and asked:

"Are you Sam Axe?"

* * *

**Muhahaaha! Now, you have to wait for the next one! Review! Please! Tell me if i acted out the characters right, i want to know what you think! Should i continue? Or not?**


	3. Welcome to Miami

**A/N: Here you are, chapter 3, enjoy!**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: in a land far far away there was a little girl that dreamed that she owned Twilight and Burn Notice, but then she woke up. :(**

Bella's POV

_"Are you Sam Axe?"_

"Yeah. Why?" he asked me warily.

"I'm Bella Swan." i informed him nervously, two of the others were still glaring at me, the other guy just looked scared.

"Oh! Did Veronika send you?" he looked... relived? The others looked confused now, the paranoid guy opened and closed his mouth, like he wanted to say something, twice.

"Yes." I answered, warily, I didn't like the two that had been glaring at me before.

"Ah... Well I'm actually in a very important meeting so..."

"Wait, who's Bella Swan?" the woman interrupted sharply.

"..." his mouth stayed opened, like he was thing to find something to say.

"Well who is she?" she demanded, she was strong-headed i noted.

"She's... my niece."

"Sam has a niece?" she asked the formal guy.

"I guess so..." he answered her and then turned to my uncle "Sam you could have told me that you niece was coming over today!" the formal guy said angrily.

"Hey! Hey! I thought Veronika was going to get she settled in, not send her to me!" he defended himself.

"Well his niece, is standing right here! And she doesn't like people talking about her like isn't there!" I yelled, I was astonished with myself, I hadn't had an outburst, at all, for the past two weeks, since _he _left. I flinched.

"What was that?" the woman asked

"What was what?" I asked felling like an idiot.

"You flinched, why?"

"Oh... it's just memories. Bad memories."

"Memories of what?" she inquired. She was persisted too.

"My boyfriend. He left me... i guess that would make him my ex-boyfriend." Why did she have to mess with other peoples business anyways?

"You loved him didn't you?" Okay this was getting out of control, I didn't even know her.

"Very much. He was my life. Why am I opening up to you? I don't even know your name! I don't know any of who! All what I know is that his name, " I pointed in my uncle direction "is Sam Axe! What does that tell me!" I was fuming, maybe the past two weeks of being lifeless was finally getting back to me. I wasn't done being angry, but this people didn't deserve my anger. I made an effort to calm myself.

"Um... I think I should go now..." the paranoid guy said hesitantly.

"Do you have a place to stay? Where they won't find you?" the formal guy asked

"Yeah, hotel with a fake name. I paid in cash."

"It'll have to do, keep your head down." The woman told him.

"What do you mean about that? Who's trying to find him? Why? Why is he so desperate? Who is he to you guys?" I demanded as soon that he was out of sight.

"Ah... Unfortunately we can't answer those questions." My uncle said awkwardly.

"Why not?" I was determined to get answers.

"We're helping him that's all you need to know." the formal guy said. Apparently that's all what I was getting out of them.

"Introductions." They could at least give me that, they sighed but complied.

"Michael." the formal guy, Michael nodded in my direction.

"Fiona." She smiled and reached out to shake my hand, I took it, it was weird two minutes ago she had been sending death glares at me, and now we were shacking hands.

"And you already know me." said my uncle Sam.

"Yeah." I answered. Everyone went silent, until Fiona broke the silence.

"So do you know each other well?" she asked me.

"No." me and Sam said at the same time, funny I thought she had been asking me, and why was his tone defencive?

"We only saw each other at rare occasions, I think I saw him at my grandmother's funeral, at my mother's wedding too. I also saw pictures of him." I explained further.

"So... why did you move here then?" Michael asked.

"It's complicated."

"What do mean by complicated?" Fiona again, I didn't want to have this conversation. Mostly because, i had one similar with Ed... him, and why would they find my troubles interesting anyway?

"My mom got remarried." I said so I could finish with this. But that was a mistake, because there was someone that had been at the wedding here.

"To who? Was he abusive, did you not like him?"

"No! No, Phil plays ball for a living so, I figured it would be bad for my studies." I defended him quickly.

"Why didn't you move before then?" Michael asked, he hadn't spoken much, I figured he just trying to be polite.

I sighed. " I did. I moved to Forks, it was to rainy for me."

" But still, it took you what 6 months to move again?"

"I met someone there." I said reluctantly, maybe I should have just come clean in the beginning.

"Ah... The boyfriend. So let me get this straight, the boyfriend dumps you, so you decide to move again to find a new one, am I right?" She was overconfident.

"No, I don't want a new boyfriend. I just wanted to stop having reminders of him, and Forks was well.. was a reminder, so I moved, happy?" I hoped that would be the end of it.

"You loved him very much." she said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." I wasn't angry any more, I was just depressed, I wanted to be angry again, it made me feel better. Anger is about someone else, it's easier to deal with. We were quiet again. I broke the silence.

"Veronika said that she was getting Chinese." I said remembering.

"Really? Yes! Is she getting Golden Dragon?" He seamed genuinelyhappy, as far as I knew liking Chinese isn't a crime, so far so good.

"Um, she didn't say..." was my genius response.

"Well we should really get going." Sam said exited.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Sam?" Michael said as me and Sam were getting up.

"Sure thing Micky!" he laughed and waved.

Before we left the s

mall patio-restaurant, I turned and waved to Fiona and Michael.

"So do you like Miami so far?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's sunny like Phoenix, better than all the rain in Forks." I laughed a little, wow, today has been really good, outburst and now laughing, what next?

We turned around the corner, and a knew now what was next: a broken rib.

I heard a loud _crack_ sound as someones fist came in connection with my stomach. It hurt, my mouth was hanging open, I couldn't scream, it hurt to much, tears started forming in my eyes, I blinked them away.

I managed to look up, I saw four figures, three men and a women, all for of the were wearing masks. Three of them were just coming out of a dark alley, the other one, a man was right in front of me, he's the one who punched me. Then it hit me, we were going to be robbed.

"Welcome to Miami."said the guy in front of me.

* * *

**Yay! Cliff-hanger, hope you all like it. Did I act out the characters right? Did you like it? REVIEW! :)**

**review=happy author=updates**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to thoughtful15, TanyaUchiha and rosejoanna, my wonderful reviewers. Someone asked me if Edward and Jacob are going to be in the story, the answer is yes. I mean you can't have Twilight without Edward, Jacob was a little harder, but he plays an important part in New Moon, so I have to put him in, and I finally figured something out, along with motorcycles and Laurent. Oh, and in case someone was wondering, vampires do exist in my story, but Sam, Fiona and Mike aren't going to know about them, it would mess things up.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm Stephanie Meyers.**

**Edward: No you're not.**

**Me: Of course I am!**

**Edward: Oh, really? Then who is she? *Pointing to S.M.***

**Me: Gah! Help! **

**S.M.: Are you still Stephanie Meyers... or do I have to go get Demetri?**

**Me: No, I'll be good. *me bowing my head***

**Edward & S.M.: Good.**

**So, I still don't own Twilight or Burn Notice. *me crying in a corner* Anyways, moving onwards with my story****.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I never really thought myself as a person who should be in charge of another human being, so I didn't know what to think of Bella being here, but Veronika wanted her around, and the girl's mother said she was able to take care of herself and that she was very mature. So was going with it. I asked her if she was liking Miami so far, she said she liked it, it was sunny, like Phoenix, she must really like that after Forks! I mean seriously, it's rainy all the time! A change might be good to her, after the other kid dumped her, I swear if I ever get my hands on that boy... she was in pain, and I could see that, she was trying to hide it, god knows why. This might make things harder, but Veronika would be there for my niece... huh, taking care of my niece, never thought that would happen. Guess I'll have to just go with it.

As we turned around the corner, a guy jumped us, and broke her rib! It angered me, she wasn't in the state for 24 hours and she ends up with a broken rib! Three were going after him, four in total, three men and a woman, they were all wearing masks. Robbers, out of a dark alley, ironic.

"Welcome to Miami." the first guy said.

I decided to play drunk, well I already felt a little tipsy, so it should be pretty easy. Element of surprise that's what I needed.

"Hey! Hey! No need for that. We're all friends rights?" I said a bit loudly and stumble a bit, I wished a had a beer bottle in my hand that would have made a good effect. Bella looked at me as if I as crazy, maybe I was, but if it got us out alive it would be worth it.

I got closer stumbling, waving my hands in the air and saying shit like 'Hey! This is a really nice place! How, much do you pay for this!' like we weren't in the middle of a dark alley, I took out my cellphone to take a picture of the place, still babbling. They picked Bella up by the neck and threw her in the alley to.

"Hey! What do who think you're doing?" The one who punched Bella aid, he seamed to be the leader, the others tried to take my phone away, but I already texted it to Mike.

"Wow, this place so really awesome, I just have to take a picture, you know man? Hey, maybe my buddies could come over and we could all have a beer."

"Well, your buddies really shouldn't come, or we'll killed them and your little girlfriend." **(A/N I know some of you may be disgusted that he called her that but, they didn't know that she's his niece, and Bella is supposed to look older than she really is)** He said taking out a gun, oh oh. I hope Mike and Fiona hurry up.

"Hey you could really hurt someone with that!" I said keeping up the drunk act, as others took out they're guns pointing them at me and Bella, I smoothly slid closer to the main guy who hurt my niece.

"Hey! Stay back!" he shouted, making his gun go click, showing that he was ready to shot me.

I slid a little closer and hit him in the guts, at that moment Fiona and Mike decided to show up. Fiona had a gun so she started shooting at them, with a little smirk on her evil face. I ducked and picked Bella up, she was curled up on the ground, and started to run for cover, she must be traumatized. Poor thing.

Mike motioned for me to come.

"I have a car not to far away, come on, Fi can take cover us. Can't you Fi?" he said bit stressed.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about the cover, they're all running away." she said a little annoyed, and disappointed, typical Fiona, always looking for a fight.

"Good, we don't need her anymore scared then she already is." he said as Fiona kept shooting "Come on, run!" he told Bella.

We ran two blocks, with Fiona on our backs.

"There's the car!" he said, it was a red Mustang, a Jim's 96 Cobra. **(A/N: I don't know anything about cars so I just looked for something on Bing)** I never saw it before, so I guessed he jacked it. There was only two following us, and Fiona was doing a pretty good good fending them off.

We were half-way across when she tripped. I heard her say 'damn clutsyness' One of the son of bitches, took that as an opportunity and shot at her it hit the road, an inch away from her leg, she screamed. Well I couldn't just leave her there, so I picked her up and put her on my shoulder.

We made it thankfully to the car, Mike got in first, I shoved her in the passenger seat and I got in the back.

"Fi! Hurry up!" Mike yelled at her.

"Coming!" she said as she slipped into the backseat with me, and pocked her head out the window so she could keep shooting. And we sped away. The low-livers were way behind now, so Fiona got back inside.

"So, it seams like we're taking you home too." Fiona said to Bella who was trembling and pale white, not that she was a sheet before.

"Fi..." Mike said said scoldingly.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice." she said half rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you know I really don't believe you now." Bella said shakily.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Your act, the 'we're so normal' thing. I see now what your helping that other guy with." me and Fiona just looked at her, Mike kept his eyes on the road.

"You going to tell anyone?" Mike asked after a minute. Her mouth hanged open, then:

"No."

"Good." silence for a minute, and then she said something unexpected.

"But I do know that there's something else you're hiding from me, don't worry, I'm not going to ask."

We didn't talk for a minute and then suddenly the car stops. We got the the apartment building; our stop.

"Thank you." Mike said to her as she got out.

"You're a good person." from Fiona.

Me and Bella watched them drive away by the doors and then we headed inside, to go see Veronika and get dinner. She's a strange person I thought, a normal girl would have been screaming her head off while in the same car with a couple of killers, not that we were killers really, but she didn't know that. She has a broken rib and nearly got shot today. Huh, strange.

Bella's POV

_"Welcome t Miami"_

I stared in horror, we were going to be robbed! I started hyperventilating. My rib hurt and I regretted making the decision of coming to Miami.

Suddenly Sam walked forward stumbling like a drunk and saying all sorts of crap, what was he up to, I looked at him like he was a manic, silently saying "what on earth are you up to?". Apparently he didn't get it, because he kept up the act, he took out is cellphone, and the others got angry and tried to take it away and threatened to kill me and anyone else who would come to help us. I cried and started to shake, then one of the guys picked me up by the neck, that really hurt, and threw me down in the middle of the alley where everyone else was gathered, I stayed on the ground.

I thought we were all out of help when Sam slid closer to the guy who punched me, and brook his rib, then I heard shooting, they had back up! We were going to die for sure!

_"Bella save your self!"_

I froze and the tears stopped coming, it was Edward's voice, so sweet, so beautiful, like velvet... My heart ached I wanted him to come back and save me, like he did last time, in his shiny silver I realized then he wasn't coming to save me, he didn't love me, so I was going to have learn how to save myself somehow, if I got out of this. And the odds weren't good, I was going to die without being able to say that I loved him. But there was another thing that disturbed me, how was I hearing his voice, I was insane, that's the only explanation I could come up with. Should I tell anyone?

I was so rapped up in my little world that I almost missed someone yelling at me.

"Come on, run!" Michael, one of the men from earlier shouted at me. He wanted me to live, and how did he get here? I looked other to the shooter it was Fiona. Relief washed over me but not for long, there was still people shooting at us. I ran with them, with Fiona on your backs. I should probably tell them about my coordination problems. A bullet passed right beside my head, maybe not now I thought.

"There's the car!" Mike said pointing at a red Mustang, we were half-way across when my clumsiness kicked in, I tripped and a bullet landed an inch away from my foot. I screamed. Sam just picked me up, put me one his shoulder, ran the rest of the way and shoved me in the passenger seat before getting in the back himself, Michael was already in the drivers next to me.

"Fi! Hurry up!" Fiona was still outside fending them off, Michael voice had been worried, maybe they were going out... or maybe he was just really worried that she was going to die.

"Coming!" she called back, seaming annoyed, like she did this everyday, and got in the car. She pocked her head out and kept shooting.

Michael turned on the engine and we sped away, Fiona got back inside.

"So, it seams like we're taking you home too." definitively acting like everyday thing.

"Fi..." Michael said.

"Yeah, you know that I really don't believe you now." I said shakily.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, his tone defencive and guarded.

"Your act, the 'we're so normal' thing. I see now what you're helping that other guy with."

Fiona was watching me, I could feel her gaze on my back, and Michael kept his eyes on the road I looked straight ahead without seeing anything.

"You going to tell anyone?" Michael asked, breaking the silence. I thought about that for a minute, they probably killed lots of people, but only the bad ones, Edward did that too, and they saved my life. Would they kill me if I did tell someone? Yes, they would. I liked them, that's what made my decision.

"No."

"Good." he nodded to himself, relieved, he didn't want to kill me. I probably shouldn't say what I was going to say next, it might get me killed but I had to say it.

"But I do know that there's something else that you're hiding form me, don't worry, I'm not going to ask."

No one spoke, then Michael stopped the car. I started to panic, they were going to kill me! Then I noticed where we were, next to the apartment building where Sam and Veronika lived. I calmed down instantly.

I unbuckled my seat belt, and got out just in case they were going to change their minds, but before I could Michael spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're a good person." from Fiona, didn't expect that.

Me and Sam watched them drive away, and then headed inside.

"So, dinner and then we can see about that rib of yours." Sam said to me as we got in the elevator.

"Sounds good to me!"

**A/N: I was originally going to make this a part of a chapter, but I didn't plan on that little fight, so... yeah, deal with it! lol I've got a lot of homework this week so I won't be able to update soon :( but I promise as soon as I have time I'll work on it! How could I not resist the hallucinations! **

**Reviews= happy author= updates! :)**


	5. Confrontations Part II

**A/N: hey everyone! thanks you for all your reviews they make my day. Don't worry, I will make Bella learn how to fight, but that comes later, first I need motive... and I know exactly how to get it... Muahaha! *me laughing hysterically* Okay enough with that, story time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Burn Notice! *Me doing my happy dance* Go me ! Go me! **

**Fiona: Oh, no you don't.**

**Me: Help! Somebody help me!**

**Fiona: No ones coming. * she smiles an evil smile and takes out a gun***

**Me: *gulp* Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I don't even own Burn Notice anymore! *me on my knees begging***

**Fiona: Good girl.**

**I don't own Burn Notice, Twilight or Edward. *sigh***

* * *

Bella's POV

_"So, dinner and then we can see about that rib of yours." Sam said to me as we got in the elevator._

_"Sounds good to me!"_

The pain was finally catching up with me, I had been so concentrated on the fight and my hallucination of Ed... him that I didn't notice. Well I was noticing now. It felt like, well it felt like someone broke my rib. I winced.

"You should take some Tylenol before you go to bed." Sam told me, with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, this sort of thing happens to me a lot."

"What!? Almost getting mobbed and having someone punch you in the guts happen to you often?!" He looked shocked... and angry.

"Well.. no, but falling down and getting hurt happens a lot." I answered more fully.

"Oh, yeah, I noticed back then, while we were running from... well you tripped that's my point."

I smiled, and then winced again.

"You're getting Tylenol, whether you like it or not." he said sternly, just as the doors opened to let us out, a family was waiting there so we hurriedly got out.

"Hey! You can't make me do anything!" I said jokingly, once they were behind us.

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah." I replied as he opened the door.

"Sam! You're home!" Veronika squealed, coming from around the corner to hug him.

"Sure am Baby."he said hugging her back, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed, apparently I wasn't the only one with that problem. I snickered.

"Bella! You're home too!" She quickly have me a hug too. I winced, as she was giving me a hug she put pressure on my rib.

"What...?"

"Um... we kinda got jumped and Bella ended up with a broken rib..."he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sam! she's in the state for exactly 7 hours and you get hurt!" she scold him and turned to me "Don't you worry, Sam'll fix you right up!"

"Sure am!" he replied

"I'm so sorry, dear. You must be is so much pain." she said as soon as Sam was out of sight, I wanted to flinch, Esme used to call me dear. But I somehow manged to resist, Miami was doing some good to me, I see.

"It's fine, I'll take some Tylenol later tonight." I reached her.

"Okay."

Sam came back with a first-aid kit just then and Veronika left to put dinner on the table. She was right Sam was good, he must have some sort of secret medical degree or something, he had me all tapped up nice and tight in five minutes tops. Supper was a little cold but that was okay. We had an interesting conversation over dinner.

"So, what are we going to do about school?" I had asked.

"What? School? You don't have to go silly, you're eighteen. Aren't you?" Veronika answered

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly

"So, you don't have to go to school, right?" she cut me off.

"But I want to go." I insisted, what else could I do, I had to find something to occupy me, something that didn't include shopping 24/7, come to think of it I should maybe get a job to...

"You're a very strange person, any other kid would be jumping at the opportunity of not being forced to go to school, but you..." Sam said a little confused, but maybe just a little proud at the same time.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, if you want to go, fine, doesn't bother me." Veronika finished.

It was a very unusual conversation, but somehow it made me happy... yeah, me happy. Who would have guessed?

I sat on my new bed, with the silk sheets on, with the door closed for hours, or so it seamed. I thought about everything that had happened today, from the driver who had flirted with me to us being jumped. I thought about what they were still hiding from me, maybe they were all spies, or CIA agents, and they didn't want me to blow their cover... I also thought about the Cullens, I cried silently. But didn't allow myself to think about him, that would hurt to much. Would they be happy for me? Or would they not care? My eyes were red and puffy.

My room was darker now, I had noticed, I looked towards the clock, 10:16, I had sat here for 3 hours... huh. I should get ready to go to bed right about now, I thought numbly.

Just then, Sam barged into my room.

"What?" I asked surprised, i wanted to say 'What the hell?' but that would be rude. He sighed in relief.

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something, you had been so quiet... anyways... me and Veronika are going to bed now. so... yeah..." he said awkwardly, just then Veronika appeared on his shoulder.

"I tried to tell him, but as usual he didn't listen." she sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay..." I said, and waved at them, as the left.

I sighed, I guess would have to sleep soon, I wasn't exited for my nightmares, I suddenly regretted my decision of coming here, they didn't deserve my pain either. No mater where I go the pain will follow me and I'll inflict it on others to.

I grabbed all my toiletries and hurried to the bathroom, hearing a lot of noise coming from Sam.s and Veronika's room. I blushed and hurried to get thing through, I could take a shower tomorrow I promised myself. I fulfilled my promise, I swallowed down two Tylenols. As I made my way back to my room, I tripped.

The sounds from their room stopped abruptly, and I froze, holding my breath and making no sound. After a minute the noise picked up and I figured that they would be to distracted to hear me make my way to my room,and I was right.

It was hard to fall asleep, with Sam and Veronika in the next room, but I was exhausted, mentally and physically. Before I fell asleep, I promised myself that I would unpack and resister myself at the high school here in the morning.

_*Dream*_

_"You... don't... want me?"_

_"No."_

_I walked around the forest mindlessly with a dead look in my eyes, repenting his name like a mantrum, without thinking about it. I felt something wet on my face, tears. Suddenly the forest with all its murkiness and greenness disappeared, and a sandy beach took it's place. And I knew that he could never exist here, none of them could. I broke down and cried._

_"Bella! Bella!" someone was calling me..._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up with a start, I gasped, I wonder if they heard me...

Sam barged in my room, for the second time tonight, well that answered my question. I looked at the clock, 4:21... oh so it the morning.

"Who's there?" he shouted aiming his gun... wait a minute, his gun? "I've got a weapon!"

"Sam..." I said nervously, the gun kinda scared me.

"Shh!"

"No, it was just me..."

He looked at me funny and then put his gun down slowly.

"Oh?... "

"Nightmare." I answered the unasked question.

"Oh." He said again.

"Boyfriend." I explained, my head down not daring to look at his face.

"Ah." He left quickly muttering something I didn't catch.

I layed back down hoping to find more sleep, I was still tired.

Sam's POV

If I ever get my hands on that kid...

* * *

Mike's POV **(I know!)**

Me and Fi were at my place, on the balcony, watching the moon shine. We were reflecting on what had happened today. Meeting Bella especially, we had already planed what we were going to do for Roger Winston.

"So, what do you think of the girl, Bella?" Fiona asked, it's at times like these that I wonder what she's thinking, her face was emotionless, so I decided to go with the truth.

"I like her, she seams to be a nice person, but we're not going to hang out or anything, I wouldn't want to get her into anything."

I looked over to her, she was smiling. Huh?

"I like her to, but I think if we train her and toughen her up a bit she'd be a great new team-member."

"No! She's 18, okay? We're not going to train her without giving her a choice!"

"Okay..." she had a evil little grin on her face, which meant she wasn't going to listen to me. I sighed in defeat, it would be better to just let it go, she actually might be useful... there was a lot of training in front of her, I felt bad that I was letting this happen, but it was Fi. And I trust Fi, for some weird reason. I really hoped she didn't die.

* * *

**AN/ So sorry I didn't update sooner! But I had so much homework (and still do) please forgive me, I won't even ask for reviews! :(**


	6. Time and Changes

**A/N: Hi... Please don't kill me, I would have made a authors note, put we all hate those don't we? I know I do. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Burn Notice or any other awesome show/book/movie/other.**

Bella's POV

Time went by, surprisingly. I went to school, did my homework, got good grades and everything. I even got a job as a waitress at a small restaurant near the seaside, Sam helped me get it.

But that was just work, I spent a lot of time with Fiona, Michael and Sam. The first time I thought they were going to kill me, but that's me, paranoid. as always.

I spent a lot of time with Fiona, I learned to call her Fi. We went shopping, urg, she was surprised when I told her that I don't like shopping. But we did that rarely, thankfully, both our schedules made it difficult to find time, if it were Alice on the other hand... Saturdays we had a yoga class together, or more like she taught me yoga. We also did other very strange things to together... she taught me 'the art of lockpicking' she called it. I didn't know how this would help me in the future, but I liked her, so went along with it. But the most important thing we did together, was practicing my balance. I had to admit I wasn't falling down as much. She gave me all these weird tips to. But I guessed, with her and what she did, and I wasn't completely sure what she did, this was probably normal. I took it as a complement.

With Micheal, now Mike, it was also strange, he taught me different techniques on how to fight. He must be a black belt in something, cause let me tell you, this guy could fight! He also taught me how to make and plant a 'bug'. Once and a while he would take me on a road trip and we would talk about what to do in dangerous situations. He also taught me how to lie better and lose a car trail (someone who's following you). So on the road trips he would teach me how to aim a gun and shoot. A gun! I terrified me the first time, but after a while I became used to it, it was normal... almost.

Uncle Sam, well what could I tell you? We did many different things, fighting, shooting and acting. Wow, he taught me how to lie, wow. I was getting better at it, lying is a good thing to learn, especially for me, with me knowing about the Cullens and now the gang. We also worked out, body-builing I was maybe twice as strong as I was before. Sam was awkward to be around, he wasn't my dad or anything, but we lived in the same place, with his sometimes childish behavior, I regarded him as a big brother. Someone I could count on to protect me and have a good time, we joked around a lot.

I was happy, sometimes, when there was someone with me, when I was concentrating on something else, work or fighting. But when I was alone I couldn't breath, the breath escaped me, I was drowning and dying slowly. I tried to figure out why Ed... he left me, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't good enough, I was never good enough, I was stupid to think that he or anyone could ever love me. So I was going to make myself better, prettier, stronger and more confident. So that when I saw him again, he would want me and love me. And then I would break his heart , revenge, and when he came back we would be together, forever.

Of course I missed the other Cullens, I missed Alice and enthusiasm the way she would beg me to go shopping with her, the look on her face when she had a vision and when she knew something that no one else did. I missed Emmett and is playful big brother nature, always looking for a fight. I missed Esme, and her motherly smile her peacefulness. I missed Carlisle, a father to me, although I didn't miss the doctor in him, I missed his calmness and his wisdom. I missed Jasper, he made Alice happy, I missed the way he sometimes opened up, like before the incident at my party, he would be a happy and nearly carefree, I even missed the way he would keep his distance to not eat me. I even missed Rosalie, she was the one who didn't think I belonged, I should have taken her advice, that way I wouldn't have gotten hurt, she was only trying to protect her family and I admired that.

I still had nightmares once in a while, but most of the time I was to exhausted to dream. Which was a good thing.

Time passed even for me.

...

"Veronika! I'm going to the bookstore now! Okay?!"

"Okay! When will you be back?!"

"... About 7!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Don't forget to call!" I heard her say as I headed out the door and closed it behind me.

This was a regular Saturday night, sometimes someone would come with me but not today, everyone was busy, Sam and his friends were working on something. a job I suspected, because they wouldn't tell me anything I respected that. They were doing the right thing by them. And Veronika was busy with other stuff, she and Sam wanted to go on a trip to ave some alone time. I chuckled they were like a pair of teenagers, horny all the time.

On my way out I said 'hi' to Ted and his wife Jenny. I knew a lot of people now, 5 months here and that did it to you.

The bookstore was only a five minute walk from here, I had spotted it one day on the way to school, it was kinda a mix of a used bookstore and a normal one. They had old books and new ones you could also order some.

I didn't have much luck, I bought three good ones last time, so I bought one it was a documentary on the Civil War, we talked about it in class and some of it intrigued me.

I checked my watch it was 6, I didn't think I would find anytime interesting so I decided to leave, and call Veronika.

I never got to finish dialing, as I was standing alone outside, it was twilight. I didn't see the man until it was to late, he looked average, medium height, not particularly good looking but not ugly either.

I felt something cold and metal press agaist my gut, a gun, I thought, and then a cold hard voice spock to me.

"My, my what do we have here? Someone will definitively want you back," he brushed his hand against my head, moving my hair out of the way, to others it would seam like we were a couple talking, " so pretty... Why don't you come with me?"

Before I could answer, or fight back, I felt something sharp pierce my skin, like a needle, and I started to feel dizzy. I wanted to fight back, I tried hitting him but I didn't have enough stengh.

"Ah, ah, ah. No fighting." my kidnapper said to me, as he dragged me to his car... blue I think, everything was so fuzzy.

The last thing I remembered was being shoved into the car and my seat belt being put on. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry! So sorry! I couldn't help myself, I had to leave it there! Anyways, REVIEW. NOW!!!**


	7. Kidnapped

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, it makes my day... I have a feeling that if this keeps up I'll have more than 100 reviews when this story is done! lol can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, AND SWEARING**

Day 1

I woke up slowly, there was something in my mouth, it was uncomfortable and my hands were bound behind my back. Those were the first things that registered in my mind. A few moments later I found out that I was tied to a chair. My eyelids where heavy, it took me a minute to figure out how to open them. It was dark, no light... no I was wrong, my lids had closed without my consent. There was light, very little of it, the light coming from under a door, I guessed.

I could make out dark figures watching me in the small room. I felt helpless, here I was tied to a chair and a gag in my mouth. I started to struggle, it did no good, so I tried to scream but my voice was faint and the gag wasn't exactly didn't help. I stopped; I was hopeless.

Suddenly a light came on, it was to bright now, I squinted against it.

"Now you know that fighting is useless, so I think that it's time for some explanations."

I recognized the voice of my kidnapper. 'Damn right!' I wanted to yell at him, but, one I was gagged, two the voice reminded me to much of James, the way he spook to me in a kind voice be trying to kill me, and three, I was outnumbered. I could tell that there was two other men, i couldn't see their faces, it was to blurry, not that I wanted to see them. Tears trailed on my cheeks.

"You are here for one reason and one reason only, ransom, you will be able to eat while under-supervision, that is a privilege, do something wrong and you lose it, you will not be harmed unless you fight. After we get the money, you will be returned home, unharmed. Understood?"

I nodded, tears still running.

"Good." With that he left, and so did the others.

I was trying to be graceful that he said that they wouldn't harm me, but I had a hard time believing it.

Day 2

As promised, they fed me, twice a day. A sandwich, a small salad and a water-bottle. I didn't complain, I was to hungry to. It was intimidating to have someone watching me eat, but after the third time around it didn't matter to me. They weren't really watching me, they were only there in the room with me, waiting for me to finish.

I discovered many things, like that there were five people in on it. At least I though so, I listened to the footsteps. When they came back from wherever they go everyday, there's four different footsteps, then they call out to 'Fred' and 'Fred' answers. So there's always someone there in the building with me.

As far as I knew about where I was being kept, there wasn't much traffic, so we were out of town. It was big, I knew that because of the echos, I though it might be an abandoned private airport.

I was going through ways to escape from this place, if I were untied, in my head, when I heard arguing. I couldn't make out exactly what they were arguing about, but made out that they were leaving, 'Fred' with them this time, and 'Darry' was staying here with me. Why? I wanted to know. Did Veronika feel guilty? She shouldn't it was my fault, I was the one who went to the damn bookstore. Was Sam mad? What about Mike and Fi? Were they coming up with a plan to get me out? They shouldn't, they might get hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with that. Did Charlie and Renee know? Did Alice see something? Who did the kidnappers demand the ransom from?

I was trying to come up with some answers, when the door bolted open. I looked up quickly, why was he checking up on me? It wasn't time for me to be fed. I was suddenly very scared.

"Who know I don't know why they're so against hurting you. You're so pretty... You're just begging to be hurt." He looked at me, evilly. He was going to hurt me. I knew it! I started to fight against my bonds and trying to scream, forgetting it was useless.

"Shut up, princess. It's about time someone taught you a lesson." He came closer, and I fought harder, tears clouded my eyes. No! No! No! This couldn't be happening!

He slapped me, hard across the face, I was to stunned, I momentarily stopped my fighting.

_"No! Bella! Keep fighting I know you can do it!" _Edward, I heard him, I could do nothing but follow his order, I fought, hoping that he would stay with me. I was slapped again, but this time I kept fighting.

"Bitch."

Then, I felt him groping my breasts roughly. No! No! No! This couldn't be happening, I belonged to Edward! No one else! No one... I stopped my fighting, trying to go numb, like I was before I came to Miami. It wasn't working, the only thing I could do, was sit there, being useless to myself and take it, trembling and crying. I heard Edward growl.

"Yeah. You like that don't you?" I heard the monster in front of me say.

"NO!" I tried to say but it came out wrong.

"You're right I should get to the good stuff now."

My eyes widened. What was he going to do now? I shouldn't have asked, because I was now getting an answer. He roughly took off my pants, and started rubbing me through my blue panties. It hurt. I whimpered. I cried, cried for losing Edward, cried for losing everyone else and cried for the loss that was about to come.

_"Fight, Bella! Fight!"_Edward yelled at me desperately.

_"I can't, I'm sorry! I can't..." _I told him, he growled wildly.

The monster, shoved my panties out of the way, I screamed, but before he could touch me, the door opened. No! More people to hurt me! I tried to struggle.

"What the hell Darry! Get the hell away from her!" the one who kidnapped me, and told me that I wouldn't get hurt was there.

'Darry', the monster got up, apparently the other guy scared him. Maybe the other guy was the boss.

"Boss! Come on! All we ever do is leave them there! They deserve to be thrown around a little!" Well that just confirmed my suspicion.

"Put her pants back on and then we'll talk!" then he left leaving me alone with the monster. Thankfully, he listened, to him, grumbling put my pants back on. Then whispered in my ear.

"If it weren't for him, I would be having my way with you, and if we get more alone, I'll make sure I'll get it." Then he left. I watched him go, with hatred in my eyes.

I listened to their 'talk' it was more like arguing, it ended up with a gunshot. And then, my kidnappers voice, yelling at someone to clean up the mess. I guessed what happened.

Later, he came to apologize for 'Darry's behavior'. I listened to it. I was already decided, I was Bella Swan. And I was going to fight my way out of here.

Day 3

After yesterday's incident, I had decided to get out of here. This morning, the guy who watched me eat, did the bonds a little looser, than it was supposed to. I didn't know why, maybe stress from his boss's anger or pity for what happened yesterday, but it was enough for me to get out of the ropes.

I was almost out of the bonds, I couldn't rush it, or else they would find out. I timed it perfectly, one of them came to check on me, told me to 'be good' (as if) and left me with 'Fred'. Two minutes later I was headed towards the door, now this was the tricky part. I was very grateful that Fi taught me how to lock-pick, because it would now come in handy. I took out the hairpin from my hair do, the one I had when I had gotten kidnapped. Never, ever leave a kidnapped girl with a hairpin. The lock wasn't extraordinary, but it did take me a bit of time to get it, I wasn't as good as Fi, I suppose they didn't bother with getting a good lock because I was supposed to be tied to the chair. But the ropes did no good now, I chuckled softly.

I heard the _click, _of the lock being open, and I grinned. I listened closely before opening the door, there was TV on, sports channels, someone was yelling at it, I might be able to get by. I opened it slowly, it creaked slightly but the volume was pretty high. I squeezed through, not wanting to open it all the way. There was a big open space in front of me, I was right about the abandoned airport, how was I going to sneak out?

I looked for where the TV was, on the other side of the 'room' if I could call it that. Great, just great. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the door was right behind the TV? I zoomed in on, the person watching, i could only see the head because of the couch, his back was facing me. It was an old man, well yearly sixties at he most. What was he doing here? Well oldest, maybe he's the boss... but I had been sure that the other one had been...

Wait a minute... he were yelling at it, wouldn't he have his arms in the air waving them around? Then why...? Unless it was a dummy... I crept closer, I found myself almost running towards the thing. It was thanks to Fiona's and Mike's intense training that I didn't trip. When I got there I froze, there was a beeping sound that was unmistakable, seen in also most all spi movies... I walked around the couch to see...

00:00:10

**A/N: Muhahaha! I wasn't planning on that! But then it just came! Please review and tell me what you think! Good, bad, indifferent, whatever! In case you didn't know it's a bomb. Please review!**


End file.
